Beauty and the Beast
by Just Cy
Summary: Lettuce is kidnapped by a "Half-Chimera" and is stuck for several months. Written for Mew Midnight's Crack Couple Competetion.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Beauty and the Beast, this was written for Mew Midnight's Crack Couple Contest.**

* * *

Lettuce was the only one still in Tokyo, the aliens had spread all over the world, and each of the mews was in a different country. Each had been training a long time to get better and better, some even earning a new transformation and attack. Her pendant was flashing, she raised her hand in class.

"Yes, Midorikawa-san?"

"May I be excused, Sensei, I'm not feeling well," she bluffed, this was her excuse anytime she had to leave. The teacher nodded, now accustomed to this strange behavior from his brightest student. She rushed out and went up onto the roof where no one was. "Mew Mew Paradise, METAMORPHOSIS!"

Her wavy green hair became pure white and her hair was in two thin elegant braids, then they wrapped around her head like a crown, her outfit was the same, though mostly white with little stripes of green. She jumped off the roof, wings sprouting as she did so and she scanned the city for the Chimera. She found none, but she did see a familiar face.

"Kisshu," she said with a soft glare at him, both of them floating at the top of Tokyo Tower, Kishu with a Chimera Parasite bouncing in his hand.

"You've gotten better at flying," he acknowledged with a nod.

"Yes, well I've had more practice," she responded.

"Hmm, well, I guess I'd better test that with a Chimera," he rushed down to the bottom, Lettuce rushing after, but not quick enough to stop Kish from turning someone into a Chimera, she was barely halfway down the tower when she heard him shout, "FUSION!"

She stopped trying to control her fall and her wings disappeared, she picked up speed and her wings burst out again when she was twenty feet above the ground, and was met with a roar and a maniacal laugh, "See if you can beat that, Mew Paradise!" Kish laughed and disappeared.

Lettuce looked at the Chimera, it was a bit over six feet tall with brown fur and small horns, it seemed he had a long horse-like tail, and it let out a great roar startling the mew.

"Mew," it grunted, smacking its paw at her, she dodged it easily, the creature wasn't very fast.

"Human," she said pointing at her, "and so are you, at least you will be," she summoned her weapon, "Paradise Rod!" it was a white rod with a green heart on top and green ribbon wrapped about the handle part of it.

"No, you come," it lunged at her and she immediately changed back to a human, and the Chimera teleported her to what seemed to be a mansion.

"Huh?" she was confused.

"They'll explain," it's language seemed to be improving, he gestured at a few other Chimera, though they seemed to be maids at this place.

"Come with us, dear," they said and she was whisked away to a room on the second floor down seven hallways and the room was the third room on the right.

"You must be terribly confused," a thin broom Chimera with a French accent said.

"Yes, actually, what is this place?"

"We're what's called "Half-Chimera's" every parasite has the knowledge that it may become one, and where to go if it is, if the human part of a Chimera is strong enough they're brought here, and only one thing can set us free."

"Well what is it, I'd love to help!" Lettuce said.

"It's not something you can consciously do, dear," a plump glass Chimera said.

"Oh, well, why am I here, then, I'm not a Chimera," she was even more confused than she was before.

"The human part of the master, the Chimera that brought you here, he's strongest you see, must've known you and the master thought you might be able to complete the task. In the mean-time, just be on your toes, we'll try to get the master to let you go."

* * *

"If he's human I'm not going to leave him alone, not that easily, I'll get out what it is I have to do," Lettuce was determined, well originally. She knew the maids would force her back, so she crept towards the main corridor.

"Madame, you really ought to go back to your chambers," a tall very human looking Chimera said, the only odd thing about him was his hands and hair were aflame.

"Oh, I was just looking for, um, the master, you see I really have to get back home," she said cleverly.

"Look, he's not going to let you, he's a very odd sort of Chimera, but he's a Chimera, we all want to get out, but we're all stuck, the Beast is no exception."

"The Beast, is that his name or something?"

"Sort of, it's what the aliens call him, he's not overly found of it, which is why we call him 'Master' instead, though that's not exactly fitting for you." There was a vast roar, shortly followed by a whimper. Lettuce rushed to the source of the sound.

"It's just a scratch," he murmured to the two maids that had been attending her.

"Nonsense," the glass one said.

"You must let us take care of it," a new face said, from the back he looked like a very ordinary, portly man, though when he turned around he revealed his face was a clock face with eyes a mouth and nose, and he had a wiry bent moustache, obviously went to imitate the hands of a clock. Lettuce pulled out a handkerchief, and dunked it in the pail of water the portly woman had, she reached out to his heavily bleeding arm, as it touched her whacked her out of the way, "That hurt."

"And it'll keep hurting if you don't let me see it," she said and wiped the blood from the gashes left from his claws, "it'll hurt for a while, just give me time and I'll fix it," she said, ignoring her own cuts and cleaning his, receiving several low growls and whimpers, finally she wrapped it and set it in a homemade sling. "There, isn't that better?"

He grunted, she was right, but he didn't want her to know, "I guess."

The others seemed amazed, "Come on, dear, we better get _you_ cleaned up now," the glass woman told her, put her arm around the girl and led the mew away.

"Dear, you need to be more concerned for your safety," the glass woman said.

"Thank you," she said, "um, forgive me, but what are you names, if I'm going to be staying here I really ought to know them."

"Oh, Madame, we don't have names," the duster said.

"Well that simply won't do, hmm, you can by Mrs. Merriworth," she said to the glass woman, then turned to the Feather Duster, "and you'll be Duchess, and you'll be Clockwork, and you'll be Lumiere," she told each of the Chimera. They all smiled, the names seemed fitting, Mrs. Merriworth was covering her cuts, for they were too noticeable to be called scratches, and began humming.

* * *

Lettuce rose early and got out a cloak from the wardrobe in her room and went outside, getting some oats from the stable beforehand, it seemed odd, she didn't know where she was but she still saw birds hopping about and chirping. She spread the seed for them, and saw a shadow towering over her and the birds scattered.

She turned around, "Hello," she said trying to smile warmly, though she was rather angry at him for keeping her here, and when she tried to help him he just hurt her.

"What are you doing?" he huffed.

"Feeding the birds, you ought to try it, then maybe you'd have more," she turned around and looked at him.

"Who cares?" he said, "You ought not be out here," he added.

"It's better than being stuck in that stuffy old house," she said.

The four Chimera the girl had taken a liking to were all watching from a window and looked at each other gravely, "This doesn't look good for the Madame," Duchess said.

"We ought to help her," Mrs. Merriworth started toward the door but was grabbed by Clockwork and Lumiere, and she turned and glared at them.

"They must learn to get along, or we'll never get out of here," they said at the same time.

"But we can't let her get killed," Duchess retorted.

"Lumiere, please, your closest to the Master, try to get him to calm down for her," Clockwork suggested, "and Mrs. Merriworth, you ought to talk to Ms. Lettuce so she will stop put herself in dangerous situations."They both nodded and took off.

* * *

"Oh, I can't help it, I know he's human, that's why I keep putting myself out there, but ugh! He's mean, and coarse, and unrefined!" she responded to Mrs. Merriworth's concern.

"Dear, we're just worried for you, I know why you're concerned, and I can see why you say these things, but please, if not for you, for us, stop putting yourself in danger.

* * *

As the weeks went by the mew ignored all of these warnings, determined to get the human part of the Chimera out. She kept getting frustrated though and storming off on the poor thing. She laughed a little at how attached she had grown to everyone _but_ the Beast. She didn't want to leave, but she knew eventually she'd be "rescued" and sent home.

She was surprised that she didn't want to go, that she wanted to stay with the Half-Chimera. She did miss her old friends, but she had missed them for a long time, she never saw them while they were in different countries, the only person she saw semi-regularly was Keiichiro, who had stayed in Tokyo as well to let the girls stay in touch with their families.

Well, back on point, the mew and the Chimera were slowly getting closer, and after two months together they no longer stormed out, but just told each other point blank they were being a pest and would change the subject, and Lettuce soon taught the Chimera how to properly apologize. His human side was indeed coming out.

* * *

**I couldn't resist keeping Lumiere's name, he's my favorite character in Beauty and the Beast, which this is obviously based off of. So I hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
But now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before  
_

Lettuce looked out the window, and giggled, the Beast, which she now affectionately referred to him as, was outside her window, feeding the birds. She got a cloak on and she rushed outside. She smiled, he was doing it gently, as she had been during the beginning of her side, though the birds weren't taking to him as easily as they had her.

"Lettuce," he acknowledged her with a smile, though he was still a little frustrated with the birds. She smiled and stole a little seed from his large paws and spread it in front of the birds. Then one of them hopped into his paws and ate the seed from his hands. He seemed startled, but smiled. She wondered why she didn't see this kind side of him before.

"Lettuce! Come back in, you'll catch you death, that cloak is soaked!" Mrs. Merriworth called from the manor. Lettuce smiled apologetically and ran back in, sending a quick glance back that she hid easily from his eyes.

She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before

The Beast looked forward towards her disappearing figure, he was sad she had to go. He could've sworn he saw her look back, but decided it was just his imagination. His human side kept screaming that he knew her, and it was getting annoying, the human side wouldn't shut up while he felt that this girl was really different.

They had started eating dinner together, regularly, they both reached for the salt, and hand met paw. He was surprised that he was the one to pull back, not her, he muttered an apology and she just smiled, and placed it in his large paw. He decided he was imagining that he was the one to pull away. But the, she'd never smiled at him that way before.

After dinner the Beast smiled, "Lettuce_, _I have something to show you. But first, you have to close your eyes. It's a surprise!" he seemed so excited. She smiled and laughed when his paws covered her eyes. They made their way towards a new section of the manor, or rather new to Lettuce.

"May I open them?" Lettuce asked excitedly.

"Alright, alright. Now!" he took his paws off her eyes and they widened in surprise. She jumped into his arms, "I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in my whole life!" she said excitedly.

"You like it?" he didn't seem to believe the girl.

"It's wonderful!" she said, she was browsing the shelves excitedly. She was so glad, she hadn't had a thing to read since she got there.

"It's yours!" he was so happy she was happy, he actually hadn't seen her so happy before. He found it kind of funny, she was excited over these pages of incoherent nonsense.

_New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see  
_

Lettuce flipped through the shelves happily, this was so unlike what she thought he was. He seemed so much kinder, and even a little scared of what would happen. She was incredibly surprised by it, he didn't seem the type to care about what she felt. He certainly wasn't a looker, he was hideous, by traditional belief, but he was sort of beautiful to her. She found herself wondering why she hadn't noticed it before.

She pulled a blue one off the shelf, "Oh, this is one of my favorites! It's _King Arthur_. Have you ever read it?" she asked excitedly after briefly flipping through it.

"No," he responded, a little embarrassed.

"You don't know what you're missing. I'd love to read this again. Wait," she paused, considering his statement, "you can read this first," she offered it to the Beast.

"No, that's alright," he blushed, grateful his fur hid it, oping she just saw it as a kind gesture.

"No, really, you read it," she insisted, and shoved the book at him.

"Oh, no, you," he replied, looking down.

"No, you!" she said with a soft glare.

"No! I can't," he admitted.

"You never learn to read?" she seemed startled, the human part of him must have, and if it was as strong as the others believed he certainly should've known.

"Only a little, and long ago," he said, his human part had, and he did indeed know a little, but not enough for a book.

"Well, it just so happens that this is the perfect book to read aloud. Come here, sit by me," she patted the ground in front of the fire, next to her. He seemed startled, but sat down and she snuggled into his warm chest, and began reading.

"Well, who'd have thought?" Lumiere whispered looking in from a crack in the door way.

"Well, bless my soul!" Mrs. Merriworth said at the sight.

"Well, who'd have known?" Clockwork asked.

"Well, who indeed?" the glass Chimera agreed.

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" they all asked, knowing full well they might be on their way out of here.

"It's so peculiar. Wait and see," Mrs. Merriworth said.

"We'll wait and see," the men responded.

"A few days more," the three completed the sentence, and looked at each other in understanding, "There may be something there that wasn't there before."

"Perhaps there's something there," he paused for half a second, "that wasn't there before."

"What?" duchess asked, having missed the whole encounter.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before," Mrs. Merriworth repeated.

"What's there, Mama?" Duchess had affectionately started calling the glass woman that.

"Shh. I'll tell you when you're older," she promised the somewhat young Chimera, "come along now. Let's give them some privacy," she added and they left the two alone.

"Mama?" Duchess asked.

"Yes, Duchess?" she responded with a kind smile.

"Will I ever get to be a girl again?" she asked with a sad look, but determined that's what the three older Chimera had been referring to.

"I hope so," she responded somberly.

"When will I know?" she asked, wondering what they had seen.

"Soon. If it's to be. It will be very soon now. Come along, dear," she said and they made their way to their chambers.

"Knowing now, that this was indeed the legendary sword called "Excalibur," Arthur tried to pull it from the stone. He tried once to no avail. He tried a second time, but still, he could not pull it out. Then, for the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword," she read in a soft voice full of emotion.

"So that must mean he's the king!" the Beast inferred excitedly.

"Wait and see," Lettuce smiled knowingly at him.

"I never knew books could do that," he seemed somewhat perplexed.

"Do what?" she asked curiously, tilting her head up at them, closing the book, marking their spot for later.

"Take me away from this place, make me forget for a little while," he seemed kind of dazed.

"Forget?" she inquired.

"Who I...What I am," he said reminiscently.

"We have something in common, you know?" she said, gently touching his arm.

"What is that?" he asked, surprised.

"In the school where I come from, the people think I'm odd," she said, and it was the truth, they did, but then again she was.

"You?" he didn't seem to believe that anyone could find anything wrong with the gentle girl before him.

"So, I know how it feels to be...different. And I know how lonely that can be," she said, and opened the book again. She started reading again, "For the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword, and there arose from the people a great shout. Arthur is king.

"I told you so," he gloated, she just smiled at him and yawned.

"Well, it's rather late, we ought to go to bed," she smiled and placed the book on an end table, making a promise they'd finish it tomorrow.

* * *

**Well, one part to go, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

Mrs. Merriworth smiled, both the mew and the Chimera had come a long way from the beginning. It really was a cliché, the enemies falling in love. Well, actually, they were barely even friends, there were still times they couldn't stand each other, but since they had started reading that gradually began to change. She and duchess had helped dress the mew excitedly. Lettuce read many more books to the Beast, many involving balls and grand parties with dancing, and the Beast did something odd, he suggested they have their own ball, just the two of them. She smiled, and excepted, it was an odd concept, and she had been surprised, but she knew she'd have fun.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Lettuce knew this wasn't that much different, dinner was normally fancy and formal, it would be like that. But somehow this was different, she was rather nervous. She had changed into her mew form for the occasion, and changed into a light green gown, she smiled, her gown was light green, her shoulders showing, the top hugging her form, and the bottom large, with a white sash of sort separated two parts, with matching gloves, shoes, and jewelry. She was rather nervous about the whole ordeal, which was rather odd, in her mind. They were doing it for fun. Though neither she nor the Beast were expecting what they saw when they met on the dance floor.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

The four Chimera smiled from the balcony, the Beast in a Blue jacket with light green embellishment, black pants, and a little ponytail ties with a blue bow. They were all very sure of what would happen tonight, as sure as they were the sun would rise. Though they knew the two down below were surprised by the feelings racing through their heads. As the two neared the other side of the Ballroom they could almost picture the Beast as a human, and smiled, knowing what was coming.

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

"You dance very well, M'lord," Lettuce smiled at him.

"As do you, My Lady," he responded. She smiled, she knew she was wrong about what she had thought before, and it seemed rather bittersweet that this was happening. Here she was, practically in love with a Chimera Animal, it seemed wrong, but she didn't want to change him, she liked him just the way he was.

The Beast had similar thoughts, though he wanted to be human, wanted to give in to the human side, for no other reason than he wanted Lettuce to be happy, and she couldn't truly be happy with a Chimera, she needed a real man. He knew it, he was certain as she was that she could deal with him as a Chimera.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

The four above knew what was going to happen, the beauty and the Beast, if they weren't all ready, would be in love by the end of the night. It seemed odd, that the beautiful enemy girl should love the controlled beast, but then again they didn't really care. The story seemed as old as time, the song the two were dancing to as old as rhyme, they saw the Beauty lay her head against the Beast.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

They smiled as the two went to the outside balcony.

"I've really enjoyed my time here," Lettuce said, smiling up at the Beast.

"I'm glad you came," he looked down at her warmly, she smiled and did something she didn't think she would've for anyone else, she kissed the Beast, even with his pointed teeth showing, she didn't care. The Beast had to pull away, he knew he'd kill her if he gave into those desires that he wanted to with her. "Lettuce, I want to, I just don't want to hurt you," he said, looking at the scratches from one of the earlier nights together.

"I don't care, I," she hesitated, "I love you, and I love you just the way you are, so please, just kiss me," she said and closed her pleading eyes. He turned away, he couldn't, and then he noticed a whirlwind of colors wrap around him, Lettuce didn't know, her eyes were still closed.

There stood Masaya, with full memory of all that had happened, he turned and kissed Lettuce, who was now just a few inches shorter than her, Lettuce opened her eyes, surprised by the absence of fur, and pulled away, "That was me."

"What? You were the Half-Chimera?" she seemed shocked, and felt like she was betraying her best friend.

"Yes, but I remember, and I love you, please, just kiss me" he pleaded with her.

"How can I? You're in love with my best friend?" she asked.

"No, Ichigo and I broke up, she went to England, and I had to stay, so we called it off, please, Lettuce, nothing's changed but the way I look."

"Yes it has, that Chimera was the dominant part, not you, I liked him, not you," she said.

"You liked being pushed around? _He_ did that, I was the one feeding the birds, and the one you read with and danced with."

"That couldn't have been, you know how to read," she said.

"But the Beast didn't, not a lot anyway, there was my soul, but it was his mind," he explained and grabbed her hand, running his thumbs over her knuckles, "please, you've got to believe me!" he looked at her, his expression mirroring that the Beast had given her when she begged him to give in.

She jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately, squeezing the daylights out of him, "It is you!"

The four Half-Chimera that had been watching were no more, they became human once more, but smiled at the sight of the couple. Mrs. Merriworth a short, portly, kind-looking woman, and Duchess a thin tall teen girl with wispy blonde hair, Clockwork was a short and stout old man, and Lumiere was tall, thin, and seemed to be around 30.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that one coming, well I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
